dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Grodd II (Prime Earth)
Having heard enough, King Grodd attacks, crushing the Elder's skull against the cave paintings depicting their origins, killing him, shouting that the Elders are lying. Grodd decides to kill Barry and consume his brain to gain the power of The Light, and use it to lead his Gorilla Army out of the shadows of their secret civilization and conquer the Earth. Grodd's attack reminds Barry of a traumatic Gorilla attack when he was a child, and the comforting words of his mother, reviving his memories and allowing him to fight back against Grodd, tricking him into smashing the support columns of the Temple, bringing the whole building collapsing down on top of him, seemingly killing him. The remaining Elders send The Flash home, but not before he insists that now that they are free of Grodd's reign, they can all be free to chose their own paths. Gorilla Warfare Unknown to anyone, King Grodd was not killed by the collapsing of the temple, and was saved when his loyal ally, General Silverback, uncovered him from the ruins. In a furious rage, Grodd returned to Gorilla City, killing all but one of the Elders, who he forced into a torturous device to allow him to generate the energy to take his Gorilla Army to the Flash, where he declared war on the Gem Cities and the Flash. As Gorilla soldiers tore through Central City, The Flash was forced to team up with The Rogues to stop them. On the sidelines of the battle, Grodd orders the Flash's new allies killed and for the hero to be brought to him, claiming that another power in the city requires his attention before he can join the battle. Grodd is interrupted by the arrival of Axel Walker, the Trickster who offers to be his guide through the city for the right price, angering Grodd enough to tear his outstretched arm off. With this, Grodd orders that all the humans in Central City be rounded up in the Stadium, where the Elder will have need of them, as the machine in his head allows the Elder to create mental projections to hide the Gorilla Invasion of the city from the rest of the world, but he is too weak to maintain it without siphoning off the minds of many humans. Realizing that Grodd's forces will keep coming unless he can deal with the King himself, Barry leaves the Rogues to deal with the foot soldiers while he goes to confront King Grodd. The two fight, but Grodd reveals that he has gained access to a limited version of the Speed Force powers Barry possesses, and is strong enough that when the Flash throws a punch at him, it only manages to shatter the armor covering his own arm. Despite The Flash's best efforts, Grodd's greater strength, durability and enhanced speed prove to much for him, and he is thoroughly beaten, with Grodd ripping a stop sign out of the ground to impale and kill Barry once and for all. He is only saved at the last moment, by the efforts of Solovar, who leaps in front of the fallen hero to take the fatal blow. Grodd is forced to retreat as he loses all traces of the Speed Force, forcing him to seek out more and withdraw from the fight, allowing Patty Spivot to recover the Flash from the battlefield. While the Rogues devise a plan to take the captured civilians into Mirror World, Grodd is able to track down a container of Speed Force energy at the lab of Dr. Darwin Elias, allowing him to temporarily recharge. Barry, realizing that he can't defeat Grodd through conventional means, decides to turn himself in, using his Speed Mind to bring himself and King Grodd into the Speed Force. When Iris West accidentally crashes a tank in front of their battle, Grodd decides to kill the Flash's friends first, but the Flash is able to keep him focused on their fight instead of the civilians trapped in the crossfire. Meanwhile, the Central City Police Force is able to send the machine The Elder is using into Mirror World, disrupting his hold to it and saving the civilians, destroying the illusions surrounding the city and allowing the military to move in. His army broken and retreating, Grodd is finished when the Flash has him rammed by a Woolly Mammoth which drags him deep into the depths of the Speed Force. Forever Evil The apes of Gorilla City, now revealed to the world and under Solovar's leadership, have begun attempts to repair a peaceful relationship with the humans, helping to repair the damage Grodd's war caused and even erecting a monument to The Flash for saving the cities. When Ultraman created a permanent eclipse over the Earth, Grodd returned, having been freed from his imprisonment in the Speed Force by the members of the Crime Syndicate, joining their Secret Society. Made even stronger for his time in the Speed Force, Grodd is able to effortlessly swat away The Pied Piper and rip helicopters out of the sky, demanding his apes fall in line. The Apes remain steadfast in Solovar's beliefs of peace, until Grodd impales the new leader on the Flash statue's symbol before killing any Gorilla willing to fight him. With his leadership reinstated, Grodd orders another Gorilla take-over of Central City, but with no Flash to stop him, Grodd is easily able to overwhelm any human resistance and raze the city. However, Grodd becomes bored of this ultimate victory and decides to leave, returning to Gorilla City with his army before the finishing the job and completely destroying Central City. Grodd's forces abandoning the field forced the Crime Syndicate to send in new reinforcements to finish the job, which the Rogues defy in an attempt to protect the hospitalized Glider. When the Crime Syndicate respond to their rebellion personally, Johnny Quick and Atomica were recalled to the Watchtower before they could finish killing the Rogues. They were replaced by another wave of supervillains, teleported to Central City by Grid, including Gorilla Grodd, who was enraged that someone would dare summon him. The Rogues were easily outmatched by Grodd until the Pied Piper arrived to back them up, tricking Parasite into attacking the Gorilla King. Too distracted by his fight with Parasite, King Grodd was taken off guard when the Weather Wizard whipped up a storm to send the Syndicate's villains into the Mirror World, trapping Grodd inside. Return, Incarceration & Banishment Grodd would escape the mirror world and come to terrorize Metropolis under undisclosed circumstances. He would later come into conflict with Superman, Lex Luthor and Shazam when the latter saw his rampage on live television at S.T.A.R. Labs. Later after an infraction in the Flash Family due to a time traveler causing a disturbance in the Speed Force, Grodd lost the lion's share of his Light given enhancements. He was eventually imprisoned back in Gorilla City where the denizens of which used him as a psychic buffer for collecting and storing all of their negative thoughts and darkest impulses. Aquaman and his wife Mera made trek into the hidden city via activation of The Maelstrom, a mystical transmatter device situated in an old Atlantean outpost from when it was apart of the thriving empire. Arthur would beseech Grodd after asking permission from his jailor, King Solovar; to partake of his knowledge. Grodd knew of the maelstrom gates as Curry's mother; Queen Atlanna made use of them in her journey. Showing his father, King Grodd; how to use the portals with an Atlantean scepter to get from place to place. In exchange for further information Grodd asked for physical exercise from Arthur Curry in order to pass the time. As the two engaged in mortal combat however, it was quickly revealed that the battle was merely a distraction Grodd would use to facilitate his means of escape. But Arthur tricked him and had Mera change the location tablets on the Maelstrom portal, sending him to a different locations from where he intended when he accessed it using Aquaman's Trident. Leaving Gorilla Grodd trapped within the hellish labyrinth of Grecian myth. DC Rebirth Perfect Storm During his time in obscurity, Grodd would escape the penal dimension he was left in only to have contracted an incurable illness which fatal effects could only be stymied by the Speed Force. To that end he would reach out and make Raijin; a former S.T.A.R Labs employee obsessed with the Speed Force, his subordinate. Whom would later go on to found the criminal organization of Black Hole backed by Gorilla City technology in his benefactors name; along with fellow scientist Dr. Carver. Eventually after Black Hole recruits Meena as the Negative Flash and employs Multiplex by imparting speed force energies unto him. Grodd used them to attack the Flash and all of Central City, kick starting another Speed Force Storm. With their help he then steals Barry's powers. After Barry take his powers back, he ends up controlling the Flash Family to attack him. He thwarted that scheme when Barry cure of his illness, resulting in losing the Speed Force from him. He is taken away by his comrades as he initiates a suicidal plot on destroying Central City with the use of Negative Speed Force. But the Flash family manage to stop the storm after his departure. Battling Damage Grodd is revealed to have allied with Poison Ivy to eliminate humanity. He leads his forces to battle Damage. Joining the Legion of Doom | Powers = * Speed Force Evolution: All apes of Gorilla City possess their accelerated physical and mental attributes due to their societies interactions with the quantum phenomena called the Speed Force. Through further exposure to it, Grodd could enhance himself, greatly expediting his evolution by leaps and bounds, even coming further along than an originator of his kind like King Solovar. ** *** *** *** *** *** *** : By directly imbibing upon Speed Force Energy Grodd could temporarily augment himself both physically and mentally taking his naturally high super simian abilities to entirely new heights. While initially losing these abilities when a ripple effect in the Speed Force weakened his connection to it. Grodd had temporarily reinforced his tie to the force by stealing Barry Allen's Speed Force energy. ** : A unique trait all his own, is Grodd's evolved ability to effect and manipulate matter with his mind. With the transferal of Barry's Speed Force energy into himself, Grodd has since reestablished these powers. ** : In spite of not being one of the elders, Grodd's time trapped in the speed force gave him the psychic abilities apes grow into with age. * : By taking to the old Gorilla City tradition of devouring his fallen enemies' brains Grodd or any of his species would gain the knowledge and abilities of their victims.. Grodd could potentially assimilate any powers of those whose minds he devoured possess. ** : Grodd has consumed enough information to be considered a genius. * Still Force Conduit: After telepathically connecting to the Turtle, Grodd was able to access the Still Force, the cosmic force that controls the negation of kinetic energy. ** : Grodd is able to use the power of the Still Force to negate all motion around him. ** | Abilities = * : Grodd bested his father in mortal combat, before eating his brain. ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Generational Degradation: Over time, Gorilla City apes began losing their connection to The Light; a name it's society coined for the Speed Force. Resulting in every new generation born after to degenerate into primal savagery. * : Because of the division of telepathy in Gorilla City, Grodd is forced to bear the burden of collecting all the nasty, savage thoughts of the entire city in order to keep Gorilla City calm and tranquil. | Equipment = * Gorilla Grodd's Helmet | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Gorillas